northanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Originaldrehbuch - DODAK - Episode 10
Dies ist das Originaldrehbuch zu Die Odysee der abenteuerlichen Kampfesleute Episode 10. Drehbuch KAMERAEINSTELLUNGEN Stativman! Fängt an wie erste episode Lenn: Hallo bibli: Hallo L: Würde das was kosten … B: Wie is denn der Name? L: Usbeck B: Sucht rum … Die Nummer ist gelöscht L: ??? B: Die Nummer ist gelöscht L: Lennart guckt in der Bibliothek rum … Tschüß B: …. Gestörte Sachen WIESO EMELIE? Theresa fällt die treppe rauf Prof: Warum hast DU DAS GETAN Traum ganz mega langes aufwachatmen Dann labern sie mit diesem zukolied erschreckder böse is ja da am anfang kampf mit bösen, zeitraffer zu lenn hin bibl wird verletzt (Ich habe keine Angst) Dann verschwindert der böse und sagt auserwählte treffpunkt bla bla animation Vorpsann Schnucki geht ins Haus mit Navel Gazing (helge schneider wasserschütten von brillmann Zuhause alle sitzen im wohnzimmer außer lenn . im hintergrund haarwäscheklammer. Irgendwann kommt lennart. Was hast du gemacht? Ich musste noch was erledigen bibl erzählt sie war auff mflohmarkt (echt) da hat sie rausgefunden wo er war im buch: Professoren sind im Labor Außerirdischer was hast du so gemacht? Fotostory Interessanter Werbespot Seit 7 Jahren bin ich schwanger und das kind steckt immer noch drin. Dann habe ich von Abtreibung gehört. (Hey neue tasche? Nein schwanger, in der tat, wii, homannomann, explosiv berich(Hilfe mein blabla den satz haben wir alle schon mal gehört als ich den bericht gesehn hab blablabla wir haben den test gemacht, Prominetn, Carglass) Alle sind so traurig, plötzlich mambo italiano Heizungsmann sitzt noch auffm Klo Was is hier eigentlich los? Um mich rum alles Sachen Siewissen das lennart sterben wird aber er geht trotzdem Harry Potter ich werde hagelkorns tot rächen das heißt er is tot? (Du darfst nich doch!(Trailer). Sie gehen in mega zeitlupe (Inception . Time) Am Schluss wenns so ruhig is zeitlupenkampf , alle werden einzeln angefriffen Vater: Treppe Bibl: rutschen Schnucki: auf boden mit sitzsack Außi: dann lennartdann schwarzer bildschirm und richtig weiter. (blood from a locke?) (Irgndn cooler satz vom bösen(Trailer) Ihr wisste wer ich bin ich war die ganze Zeit bei euch SIE!? Der Böse offenbart sich es wwerden alle szenen mit ihm gezeigt und wie err die kaüuze abnimmt mit „i remember everything“(zusamm mit pulling out all the sops) von resi (lied siehe oben) Dann mit Pulling out all the stops um ihn und alle rum mit kamera entsetzt Lenn: Ich werde dich besiegen Täusch dich nicht, du bist schwächer als du denkst. Ich huste und du fällst Das glaubst du aber du weißt es nicht genau. Willst du's probieren? Versuchs doch! Huste! Grrr!Gut, aber ich nehme dazu meine Faust! Dragonball mäßiges labern grrr, ich besiege dich nein! Doch nein!(alle hhhh!) (Du Doofmann! Doofmann? Zensiert. Mütze mit löchern) Dann kampf. Dabei der böse liegt mit bauch auffm bett. Ist er tot? Dann er steht auf (Rückwerts) mit diesem Zelda Puppet Ganon !Animationsangriff! Lennart versuchts mit der waffe, böser schlägt sie aus der hand Dann irgendwann liegt der wieder irgendwo man denkt er is tot aber dann mit claire a culpa er nimmt die waffe von lenn die auffm boden liegt und: Am Schluss der böse zielt auf die bibl. Lennart springt davor und wird erschossen. trauriege musik (lost oceanic) – Wenn lennart stirbt szenen werden gezeigt dazu die musik Zeitlupe Am Ende Vater erinnert sich, an die Superbrot sachen prohpezeiung blut und kot und wie er das brot einsteckt, dann rammt er es den bösen ins gesicht. Tot NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN (bämmmm rückwerts) (animation) 3 leben (The letter that never came/karma has no price/Flying high/ Lax) Trauern plötzlich kommt Lennart herein. erinnern Es war nur sein Doppelgänger Erinnerung. (ich musste noch was erledigen Hurleys Handout(?) Sie sind fröhlich Zeitlupe und noch mehr irgendwas weil das lied so lang is und gehen weg schwarzer bildschrim. Ein Raumschiff landet mit alienamskenalien. Die Aliens fliegen weg Verabschiedung von aliens und so es geht in abspann über : Every Day von Carly comando Das Raumschiff fliegt überallrum wie nackte kanone es werden auch noch irgendwelche szenen gezeigt Alle rollen bilder Bei schnucki und so der alien nimmt die maske ab und is der bös!!! ich glaube nicht mit Weeds Musik oder Jack Johnson ENDE Outtakes mit Divertissment Unterschiede zur Episode *Eigentlich sollte der Traum der Hauptperson mit einem Schrei des Professors enden: "Warum hast du das getan?" Dies wurde allerdings nicht umgesetzt. *Wenn alle im Wohnzimmer sitzen sollte eigentlich das Haarwäscheklammerlied aus Episode 4 im Hintergrund laufen. Dies wurde bei der Bearbeitung vergessen. *Eigentlich sollte es noch einen weiteren Animationsangriff geben, allerdings wäre das zu viel Aufwand gewesen. *Auch der Tod des Hexers sollte mit Special Effects versehen werden, darauf hatte Johanisbrot später allerdings keine Lust mehr, weswegen Gonis merkwürdige Bildeffekte einfügte.